Imprevisto
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Drabble #1. Reto 50 ShikaInos. Ino está embarazada no sabe como decirselo a Shika. he revisado, corregido y aunmentado algo a la historia : pasen y lean


**N/A **Hola! Si se pasan por mis fics estoy haciendo una revisión de todos pues verán esta nota varias veces es que me he propuesto mejorarlos, por ejemplo ahora todo dialogo estará con negrilla y pensamiento en cursiva vale? Además de que estoy mejorando con el uso de signos de puntuación…..y pues para que su nuevita pasada no sea en vano también estoy alargando en algo los fics ya terminados, y subiendo un capi más de los incompletos las quiero mucho y agradezco la paciencia que me tienen!.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Drabble #1**

Reto 50 ShikaInos

**-o Imprevisto o-**

Ino estaba recostada sobre su cama pensando. -_¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡Ya se! ¿Shikamaru, recuerdas la noche del mes pasado? ¿Si la recuerdas? Pues no fue en vano. No es muy directa, ¡Dios porque no me diste sutileza_! - Pensaba Ino dando vueltas sobre su cama. – _Ahora que lo recuerdo esta cama fue testigo de aquello. _– Pensó mientras acariciaba el cobertor, sonrojandose ante tan grato recuerdo. – **No puedo esperar más, debo decírselo**.- Se paro de la cama decidida.- **Después de todo, nuestra boda es en un mes, no creo que crezca mucho en un mes.** – Dijo mientras se miraba de perfil en el espejo y acariciaba su vientre. – **Serás mío y de Shika, y los dos te vamos a querer mucho. Yo sé que Shikamaru te va a querer mucho**_. _– Dijo, antes de salir de su habitación a encontrarse con Shikamaru.

Era un día perfecto en Konoha, el clima estaba fresco, los niños se encontraban en vacaciones, ósea que todos los parques estaban repletos de ellos. Y es este perfecto lugar había un rubio asignando "misiones".

-**Es imposible, mi boda es en un mes, Naruto.-** dijo Shikamaru calmado como siempre

-**Lo sé Shikamaru pero…. La misión necesita de atención urgente además los de la arena son nuestros aliados debemos brindarles ayuda.-** Dijo sin dejar de poner cara seria.

-**Naruto es mi BODA, entiendes ¿no? Me tengo que CASAR, ya está TODA la aldea invitada**.- La calma se había ido y Shikamaru solo podía sujetarse la cabeza tratando de pensar que le diría a Ino

-**SHIKAMARU yo le sé, pero entiende, los de la ARENA son nuestros ALIADOS**. – Naruto, no pudo evitar notar la cara de tristeza de Shikamaru, lo cual lo hizo calmar tomando de nuevo la compostura – **Tú sabes que si hubiera otra persona para la misión lo haría, pero ahora tú eres el más capacitado.**

-**Lo sé, pero no sé cómo vaya a explicárselo a Ino.**

-**Pero mira, se pueden casar en un mes más, además Ino no está embarazada ni nada parecido.**

- **Naruto, lo voy a pensar pero no te garantizo que cumpliré esa misión.**

-**Bueno, que lo pienses ya es un avance**.

Ino vio como Naruto se alejaba. Había escuchado toda la conversación, ahora no estaba tan emocionada por decirlo ya que en su cabeza aun sonaba "_además Ino no está embarazada ni nada parecido"_. Esta tan sumergida en esa línea que no noto cuando Shikamaru se había acercado a ella

-**Ino, lo voy a pensar no es nada asegurado.** – Dijo tomándola desprevenida desde la espalda, ya que como gran genio que es dedujo que Ino había escuchado la conversación.

-**Lo sé, Shikamaru… **- Dijo para después acurrucarse en los brazos de él.

-**Tú, tranquila mejor….¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado?** – Le preguntó cariñosamente mientras le tomaba el mentón logrando verla directo a los ojos. Ino quería decir "no gracias, mejor me vuelvo a casa", pero lo que salió fue:

-**Quiero uno de mora**. – Los antojos definitivamente eran algo que no podían ser controlados. Shikamaru la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la heladería, Shikamaru pidió los helados mientras dejaba a Ino pensativa.

-_Ino está muy rara, algo tranquila_.- pensaba mientras llevaba los helados se limito a observarla otra vez, y la mirada de Ino parecía algo preocupada.- _Que es lo que tiene Ino, debo averiguarlo, estará molesta por lo de la boda, bueno es obvio, pero no es que no nos vayamos a casar.- _Shikamaru llego con los helados,pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra apareció una pelirrosa algo ruidosa.

-**Ino cerda te pondrás más cerda.** – Dijo mientras le quitaba el helado a Shikamaru. - **jaja no te preocupes que de la ropa….** – Le dio una lamida y se lo paso a Ino para continuar con lo que iba diciendo - **….que vas a necesitar en ese estado me ocupo yo además de los cuida….** – Sakura fue callada por la mirada matadora de Ino, era obvio que todavía no se lo había dicho a Shikamaru. – **Bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Hospital nos vemos**.

**-¿De qué está hablando Sakura?**- Pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía irse a Sakura a gran velocidad

-**No tengo la menor Idea** – respondió Ino,. – **No estoy de humor, mejor vuelvo a casa, Vamos?.** – dijo Ino tomandolo de la mano, para empezar a caminar, mientras tomaban su helado Shikamaru la miraba de a ratos cuando conincidian Ino le contestaba con una dulce sonrisa, asi llegaron hasta la casa de Ino

-**Bueno, Shika, creo que nos vemos mañana**. – Dijo muy fríamente para después despedirse más fríamente, con un beso en la mejilla de Shikamaru.

-**No me vas a invitar a entrar, tus padres no están en Konoha llegan hasta mañana**. – Dijo Shikamaru en un tono travieso, mientras jugaba con el mechón de Ino, queriendo eliminar la frialdad de su novia

-**Si tú quieres**. – La respuesta de Ino dejo con aun más preguntas a Shikamaru, ella nunca era así.

-¿_Se habrá arrepentido de la decisión de casarse con él?-_Pensaba mientras se disponían a entrar.

-Ya adentro en la sala.-

-**¿Ino te arrepentiste acaso?- **Preguntó Shikamaru tomando de las manos a Ino, pero se notaba claramente que su mirada estaba perdida.

-**Shika no creo que nos podamos casar en dos meses**.

**-¡¿Por qué?-**_Lo sabía era eso_

-_**Es que en dos meses la barriga se me va a notar y yo quiero lucir maravillosa el día de mi boda, no Shikamaru no podrá ser en dos meses**_**…. **– Ino se dio cuenta que lo había dicho, y de una manera demasiado directa para su gusto ya se lo había dicho.-_Tanta practica para nada_

-**Eso quiere decir que tú….**.- _Mierda por qué no me di cuenta antes todo era demasiado obvio soy un tonto_.- **¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

-**No lo sabía, apenas hoy en la mañana me enteré, además con eso de la misión yo pensé que no era el momento apropiado**. – Antes de terminar Shikamaru la estaba besando.

-**Tonta, tonta, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y ese bebé. Tonta, tonta** – Repetía mientras daba besos pausados a Ino.

-**Entonces, Shikamaru la misión**.-_No irá, nos podremos casar como esta planeado_

-**Ino perdóname pero tengo que cumplirla es de vital importancia.– **Dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ino.

-"_no es justo me vere gorda, y fea el día de mi boda."_

Escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, era Ino llorando. – **Por eso nos casaremos mañana, ya está todo listo, sólo es cosa de decirle a Naruto, como es el nuevo Hokague no creo que nos lo niegue, será tan grande como tú quieres, y yo te prometo regresar temprano de la misión para no perderme de vivir esta etapa contigo. Entonces, ¿Qué dices Ino Yamanaka, te casarías mañana conmigo? **– Dijo Arrodillado y sosteniendo una de las manos de Ino.

**-O.o! Mañana! Tú…. Todos sabran que estoy embarazada!.** – Shikamaru se subió a su nivel sujetándola ahora de la nuca.

-**Y eso que tiene de malo?-** Le dijo Shikamaru con una mirada seductora.

-**Ah! Claro para ti HOMBRE no tiene nada de malo, pero para una MUJER delicada como yo si!.- **Estaba muy molesta, termino de hablar y le dio la espalda a Shikamaru.

**-Ino…-**Ella ni hizo el intento por verla entonces, se le ocurrió su vieja arma secreta con ella.-** entonces nos casaremos en dos meses, en ese tiempo puedes hacerle los arreglos necesarios a tu vestido.-**

_**-**__que! Ahí es cierto Shikamaru se va de misión pasado mañana, maldito sabe como picarme. –_ Se volteo con una gran sonrisa Shikamaru se sentía victorioso.-_No te dejare estar tan tranquilo.-_**Nos casaremos mañana, después de todo a los que piensen mal de mí les diré que no pude aguantarme esperar dos meses, además que están las desconfianzas con Temari.- **Shikamaru la abrazo con fuerza pero cuando la quizo besar Ino le tapo los labios con dos dedos. – **No he terminado.., en que iba.. mmmm a cierto las denconfianzas de Temari y listo todo solucionado con los pensamientos malos para mi me vere como alguien celosa pero no importa, pero sabes mi AMOR. – **Empezo a acariciar el rostro de Shikamaru_.- _**Quien es la persona más mal pensada en toda Konoha?- **Lo tomo del rostro y le hizo decir que no con este, luego se acerco a su oido – **mi padre.. – **SE lo dijo casi en susurro, para después empezar a besarlo.

**Fin.**

**N/A **Hola! Si se pasan por mis fics estoy haciendo una revisión de todos pues verán esta nota varias veces es que me he propuesto mejorarlos, por ejemplo ahora todo dialogo estará con negrilla y pensamiento en cursiva vale? Además de que estoy mejorando con el uso de signos de puntuación…..y pues para que su nuevita pasada no sea en vano también estoy alargando en algo los fics ya terminados, y subiendo un capi más de los incompletos las quiero mucho y agradezco la paciencia que me tienen!.


End file.
